


Passion

by JT0986



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT0986/pseuds/JT0986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen has the perfect life, but what happens when he meets someone who makes him question everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream that surprisingly enough featured character's from One Tree Hill. I blame re-watching all nine seasons. Anyways this idea wouldn't leave my head, so I decided to make it an Olicity fic. This is my first fan fiction for Arrow and my first fan fic in a long time. My plan is to update once a week assuming that real life doesn't get in the way. Hope you enjoy and feel free to follow me on Tumblr JT098
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or have any rights to the characters.

Oliver Queen had the perfect life. At least that was what everyone told him. At twenty-seven he was the CEO of his families billion dollar company, one of the richest men in the world and last years People’s magazine “Sexist Man Alive”. He had a loving family who was Starling City's Royalty. His father Robert Queen started his company Queen Consolidated from the ground and built it up to a giant in the technology industry. Revolutionizing new technology and advancement in military technology Queen Consolidated was the shining star in Starling City. That star now lies in Oliver’s hand to further his father’s legacy.

His father retired the year before handing him the keys to the kingdom and now Robert was enjoying his retirement to the fullest. Of course his mother Moira Queen was thrilled to have her husband home and the two had started their next adventure in the world. In fact the two had just returned home last week after spending the last six months in Paris. 

Lastly there was his baby sister Thea who was coming home for the summer after securing an internship at the hottest fashion magazine in the country. Thea had just graduated from college in Boston and her family was thrilled she was able to land an internship back home. Thea being the baby of the family was treated like a princess and with her return the family was finally going to be back together.

Of course besides his family and work there was one more thing that people looking into his life saw as perfect and that was his future bride. For years Oliver was the ever-present playboy. Partying his way through college with an endless supply of women on his arm. His best friend and wingman Tommy Merlyn furthered his expedites after college with the need to continue on with the bachelor life hood and living life to the fullest. Oliver was a heartbreaker and enjoying all the life had to offer. That all changed the day he met Laurel Lance. 

Laurel was different then the girls he met and seduced before. When they met Oliver had been back in Starling City for almost a year. He was working under his father at the time. Learning the ropes and showing his old man despite his playboy ways he could be the CEO one day. Oliver had been out partying with Tommy when Laurel caught his eye. She had been out celebrating with friends after being accepted into law school. Oliver was immediately taken with her. Her long brown hair flowed around her face framing her striking features and highlighting her green eyes that drew Oliver in. 

Oliver wasted no time with introductions and despite the intimidation of trying to woe a woman under the watchful eye of four of her girlfriends; Oliver was able to land a date with the gorgeous Laurel Lance. It was during that date that Oliver realized Laurel was unlike any girl he met before. She was driven to succeed in her own life and wasn’t fazed by Oliver’s money or celebrity status. She had her own dreams and Oliver admired and respect that in her. One date turned into two and the next thing he knew he and Laurel were Starling City’s IT couple. 

Life with Laurel was comfortable and with her focus on her career it allowed him to also focus on being the CEO of Queen Consolidated. It was through their mutual respect for each other that love was born and although it wasn’t the fiery passion that people wrote songs about it was enough for them. So when people started asking when he was going to make a honest women out of Laurel it was only natural that he finally got down on one knee and propose. His and Laurel’s wedding was just four months away and the talk of the town.

So if Oliver had the perfect life why did he feel like something was missing from his life and why did he feel like his whole world tilted on its axis the moment a babbling blonde stumbled into his life.


End file.
